


the jubilee line

by lemon_writes



Series: dream smp drabbles/ stories bc im what the kids call ~hyperfixated~ [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_writes/pseuds/lemon_writes
Summary: tommy dies by dream's hands, but the afterlife is completely different to what he'd heard in moviesOR: the reunion i wish we got + c!wilbur isn't a shitty personlowercase is intentional
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp drabbles/ stories bc im what the kids call ~hyperfixated~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	the jubilee line

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got over my writers block and inspiration struck me at 6am so here we are
> 
> and yes I know tommy is alive again let me live
> 
> this is based off all of the fanart that I've seen that have tommy and wilbur reuniting on a train in the style of the ycgma cover, I just think its neat

the afterlife was not what tommy expected it to be like whatsoever.  
he expected it to be blindingly white, almost like a hospital, strangely sterile.  
this was far from it.  
he was in a train station, a very dark one, with red lights and dark figures everywhere.  
he didn't know which train he had to get on, but assumed that they where all going to the same place. where? he didn't know, or frankly, he didn't fucking care. he was dead. it didn't matter.  
tommy decided to look around and was greeted with a sign that told him the name of the train route.  
the jubilee line. the name seemed strangely familiar to the boy but he didn't question it as he heard the train pulling up.  
the train stopped, doors opened, people got off and then tommy got on. he was about to turn to find a seat when a voice that seemed all too familiar called his name.  
"tommy?"  
he snapped his head towards the source of the voice and stopped in his tracks.  
"wilbur?"  
wilbur had definitely changed since... y'know... he fucking died. there were streaks of white in his hair (kinda like fundy, tommy thought) and his yellow jumper was there, but without the blue slash that ghostbur had. he also had the coat from his time in pogtopia on, and there was a gitaur slung over his back.  
"tommy, what are you doing here?"  
"it was dream. he killed me while I was stuck in prison with him. i couldn't stop him." tommy felt his throat close up, and he mentally scolded himself for it. before he knew it, he was being pulled into a hug by wilbur, the pair wobbling slightly as the train set off.  
"hey, its ok, im here now. you're free."  
that sentence alone was enough to break the teen as he sobbed into his older brother's chest, his knees giving up and buckling underneath him, dragging the pair down to the floor.  
they stayed on the floor of the carriage until tommy's sobs had subsided.  
"do you want me to play something on my gitaur?"  
tommy's sobs were merely hiccups as he glanced around the carriage to confirm it was empty.  
"sure, why not"  
wilbur shuffled around into a more comfortable position and began to play. tommy immediately recognised the melody, he had composed it at his lowest in pogtopia. 

"wasting your time..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my notes app at 6am lmao 
> 
> come bully me on:  
> tumblr: @ghostburcore  
> tiktok: @ghostbur.core or @lemonboy_cos  
> twitter: @ghostburcore


End file.
